<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon and Prince au (title wip) by CottonCandyCookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093819">Dragon and Prince au (title wip)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyCookies/pseuds/CottonCandyCookies'>CottonCandyCookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cookie's Sanders Sides Aus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Knight Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Oooooo, Prince Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil is a dragon shifter, but with a twist, prince trapped in a tower by a dragon, still dont know what im supposed to do with tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyCookies/pseuds/CottonCandyCookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton is a prince, one who was set to marry someone from another kingdom and help create an alliance and peace between their lands. Until he is kidnapped and taken away by an evil dragon, hidden away in a tower. But not all is as it seems</p>
<p>(bullet point fic? au description? whatever, not a full-on fic just a warning)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cookie's Sanders Sides Aus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon and Prince au (title wip)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Patton is a prince who ran away from the kingdom he was from to escape his parents as well as an arranged marriage.</li>
<li>He ran away with the help of his friend Virgil, a dragon who can shift into a human form.</li>
<li>He now lives in a previously abandoned tower protected by Virgil.</li>
<li>Patton's parents, the queen and king, spread the word of Patton’s “kidnapping” by an evil dragon, who is now keeping him trapped in a tower.</li> 
<li>Roman, a knight of the kingdom took on the challenge to save the helpless prince Patton, and become the admired and respected hero, one for tales to be told about for years to come, he always wanted to be.</li>
<li>Logan is also in this au, living in the small town nearby where Patton and Virgil get supplies from. He either works at a book shop or is a librarian, undecided.</li>
<li>When in his human form Virgil still doesn’t look completely human and wears a cloak to hide his draconic features when going into town.</li>
<li>Roman arrives at the tower prepared to fight Virgil but Patton, seeing a familiar face (I haven’t decided why they know each other already yet) calls out at roman to stop.</li>
<li>Roman, reluctantly stops and Virgil, also reluctantly, helps Patton out of the tower and to Roman.</li>
<li>Patton explains that virgil is his friend and is helping him, but Roman is still suspicious.</li>
<li>He thinks Patton is too easy to trust, and also suspects potential mind control.</li>
<li>Dragons are evil, they’re the bad guys, after all, right?</li>
<li>Ships in this au, if any, are undecided. I’m open for y'all's thoughts on that</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again feel free to ask me questions in the comment. I want to bring janus and remus into the au but am unsure how.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>